Jane the Killer
Jane the Killer, or Jane Arkensaw, is a former Creepypasta and First Class Hooded Hero. She is the mother of Jack the Ripper and The Big Boom, and wife of The Big Bang. Appearance Jane's skin was bleached and burned, but unlike Jeff the Killer, her skin only grew lighter instead of being burnt. When she was burned, veins popped in her eyes, causing blood to fill her eyes and when they dried, it made her eyes completely black and glassy. She usually wears a tank top and black tights. She has messy, black hair and a slender body. Personality Before joining the Hooded Heroes, she was careless and dead set on killing Jeff. This obsession made her mentally disturbed, causing her to have flashbacks about the night she was burned. Jane would use her body and feminine charms to manipulate people to assist her to kill Jeff. After joining the Hooded Heroes, her obsession softened. She still showed little affection for many people, only for The Big Bang and The Big Boom. History Early Life Jane was a normal 12 year old until Jeff came into her neighborhood. After his brother was arrested and he was burned, his parents invited her's over to his, resulting in him killing them. Fearful, she decided to confront Jeff. Once at his house, he knocked her out. When she wakes up, she is horrified at the sight of her dead friends and family, mutilated sitting at the dinner table. Jeff then taunts her, telling he'll make her, "beautiful". He then douses her and the house with alcohol and gasoline and sets fire to both. Miraculously, she survives, but with a price. Her skin is white, her eyes and hair are now black and she is blind. But before she was burnt, Torvex switches it with the Killer's Serum, giving her powers. It was then Jane swore vengeance towards Jeff and begins her journey to kill him. Pre-Hooded Heroes After two years of hunting Jeff, she encounters the Hooded Heroes. She is soon trapped Power and Special Abilities Jane is very nimble, it's almost cat-like. Her strength is exceptional, but it does not compare to the other Hooded Heroes. Powers *Enhanced Strength- Jane is stronger than a normal person. *Enhanced Speed- Jane is faster than a normal person. *Healing Factor- Jane has a healing factor that allows her to healing wounds fast and regenerate cells in seconds, making her immune to poison, alcohol, and sickness. *Sonar- Although Jane is blind, she can still operate normally. By snapping her fingers occasionally, she can send sound waves in the area and allow them to bounce off of any surface. Like a bat's echolocation, she can "see" as normal as anyone else. She can cook, drive, fight, and even play video games with this ability. The sonar can be disturbed by ultrasonic waves. Weaponry Although it is very small, Jane's arsenal helps her get the job done. *Hook Daggers- Jane's primary weapon. They are two short, sharp daggers used for swift combat. On the ends are hooks that can be used for climbing or to hook her opponent to rip them apart. *Butcher Knife- A classic knife o Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Sword Users